The invention relates to a chain conveyor comprising at least one drive chain strand, having oval round-steel links, for conveying elements, in particular scrapers, which are connected to the drive chain strand via coupling elements which are fixed to retaining plates of the conveying elements and engage into the clear inner spaces of a pair of connecting chain links which directly follow one another and have the same orientation.
German Patent Specification 2,925,045 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,537) discloses a chain conveyor of the type considered in which the coupling elements are formed by pin-like projections which are provided with guide hollows for the nose of one chain link each, surrounded by the guide hollows and orientated at right angles to the respective retaining plate. Since in the known chain conveyor, for the drive of which only toothed chain wheels, but not pocket chain wheels, are suitable, the guide hollows largely enclose the noses of the links, large forces can be transmitted from the drive chain strand to the conveying elements during both forward and reverse motion of the chain conveyor. The known construction is therefore primarily used when difficult operating conditions have to be met.